Talk:Seddie/@comment-4730219-20130218193623/@comment-6314968-20130219050121
@MasterT-Bo Very well said. It's not his opinions that are the problem, it's the attitude. @Godlovesusall It's funny how you're accusing us of hypocrisy. You're doing the very things you accuse us of as you accuse us of doing them. Come on dude. If you don't want Creddiers to offend Seddiers (which I didn't do here. If you disagree, explain me where and how exactly I do that) then how about not provoking Creddiers in the first place? How about, before you post, think about what you're going to post, if it may hurt Creddiers? I'd agree with you here if this were on any page but the Seddie page. Yes there are rules against ship warring but anyone can see that if you're on your own ship's page you get more leeway to express your opinion. You have the right to do so on the Creddie page. For example, if I say "I hate Creddie here it's fine. If were to go on the Creddie page and say that it could be considered ship warring. If you find what we say here offensive no one is making you come here. We (for the most part) don't complain about what is said on the Creddie page and we'd appreciate that same courtesy. Not saying you can't respond but it would be nice if you'd stop making accusations that you're guilty of yourself. That my friend is the pot calling the kettle black. And one last thing. By saying "It's OUR page!/ It's the Seddie page" this doesn't give you complete amnesty, you know. I know that a Seddier in the Seddie page (and likewise for a Creddier in the Creddie page) feels safe and secure to say whatever he/she wants. However, there's still an anti ship warring policy (which I have seen violated, with the trash-talking about Creddie over and over). Same goes when someone tries to cover himself/herself up saying "It's my opinion". If one's opinion is bashing, then it is bashing. Simple as that. As I say for matters of faith "Sure, we have freedom of speech. But a blasphemy is still a blasphemy." Note: I am not saying that people who disagree with me shouldn't have opinions (and never implied that). What I am saying is that opinions are not bashing-free as some like to believe. First of all saying it on the Seddie page serves the purpose of avoiding offending Creddiers. We can't help it if Creddiers come despite knowing what they'll see. Saying something anti-Creddie isn't necessarily ship warring. We don't get offended when you guys post anti-Seddie stuff on your page because you have the right to do that. We respect your right to post something we might not like but we'd like for you to show that same respect. Posting on the Seddie page doesn't give us complete amnesty but we should have more room to say what we feel than if we said it on a neutral page or the Creddie page. No one is saying opinions can't have bashing in them but you seem to pretty fond of accusing people of bashing when they disagree with you. Maybe you should try saying that you disagree and why instead of using those kinds of tactics to discredit those who disagree (especially since that's what you're asking of us. As for your saying about blasphemy: It may be a blasphemy but freedom of speech means the freedom to say a blasphemy. That's the price of living in a free and secular society. Same goes with Seddie and Creddie. Some things are going to be anti-Creddie. I'd be with you if this were on the Creddie page in an attempt to provoke Creddiers. But it's not. The price you pay for being able say anti-Seddie things on the Creddie page is that we get the same right here. One last thing since @Godlovesusall denies offending Seddiers. Your sarcastic comments in response to what we're saying is condescending and therefore offensive. You're acting like your opinion is better than anyone else's when you're not above anyone, just like we're not above you. Like I've said elsewhere, it's not the fact that he ships Creddie posts here that offends us. It's the way he talks down to us. It's an indirect form of bashing. Instead of going right for a personal attack he's just using the tone of his postings to basically say "Oh look what an idiot". That is bashing whether it's said directly or indirectly.